


Vintage

by tsurai



Series: MCU tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurai/pseuds/tsurai
Summary: “Are you stealing my clothes, snowflake?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: MCU tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132658
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Vintage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> for the prompt: [“That’s my shirt. So is that..wait?” ](https://tsuraiwrites.tumblr.com/post/641860787092193280/drabble-challenge-1-150)

“Wait, that’s my shirt…” Tony peeks around James’ suddenly tense shoulders, looking into the drawer on what he’s sure is supposed to be James’ side of the closet. Granted, James had only officially moved in a few weeks ago, so if one vintage band tee got mixed up, Tony can’t be too surprised. It’s when he reaches to pick up the AC/DC shirt that he notices the Black Sabbath tee he’d been looking for yesterday just underneath it. “And so is that… wait.” 

He turns to look at the ex-assassin. He finds James’ expression as stoic as it ever gets, but the tips of his ears are red and he won’t meet Tony’s eyes. 

“Are you stealing my clothes, snowflake?” 

With James’ preference for loose, comfortable clothing with a lot of room for knives, he has a hard time imagining the Winter Soldier trying to squeeze himself into a t-shirt two sizes too small, the way Steve sometimes does. James quickly gives up the pretense of not being embarrassed and covers his face with his right hand.

“I’m not trying to be creepy, I swear,” James mumbles, mortified. 

“I mean it’s not my dirty underwear at least, which is better than I can say about some of my fans back in the day… You didn’t take my underwear, right?” 

“ _No_!” James sounds horrified now, but at least it gets him looking at Tony again, his hand dropping away from a beet-red face.

“Okay then, no big deal.” Tony picks up the AC/DC shirt, but it’s in the same shape he last remembers it, no stretched fabric or burst seams. He raises a questioning eyebrow at James, holding his gaze until the man sighs. 

“When you’re gone on business trips, I…” his pale eyes dart away from Tony’s, but when they return they’re wider, a little darker. “You wear those the most, outside your suits – they smell like you. It’s. Comforting.” 

And with James’ enhanced senses, that smell has to be strong, Tony muses. 

Before Tony can respond James hurries on with, “I know it’s weird, I’ll stop.” 

“Hey, hey.” Tony drops the shirt back in the drawer and reaches out for James’s metal hand, twining their fingers together. “It’s fine, I promise. You know, you could come on some of those trips with me. I didn’t ask before because I thought they’d be too boring for you, but if you really miss me _that_ much…” he winks, and that is thankfully what gets James to tentatively smile at him. Tony brings their hands up, planting a kiss on cool knuckles. More seriously, he adds: “You know if you need something from me, you can just ask, right?” 

James shakes his head. “You’ve got enough people asking you for things.”   
“And I tell the people I don’t care about to fuck off. You, on the other hand,” here, Tony tugs James closer by their entwined hands until he can wind his arm around James’ waist, pulling their bodies together, “you I care about. And if it takes stealing my clothes to make you happy, I’ll gladly sacrifice a few vintage shirts to the cause.” 

“Wait, vintage–” 

He’s cut off by Tony leaning in for a kiss, which is quickly reciprocated, James’ free hand coming up to cup the back of Tony’s head.

Distraction successful, the t-shirts lie forgotten for a few hours.


End file.
